Transformation
by ThePokemonPress
Summary: Okay, so the plan was to kidnap the girl. Check. Experiment on girl. Check. Lose experiment. Check... Oh no. Join the crew as they try to stop Team Rocket AGAIN! This time though, only a select very even know why. A missing DexHolder... A mysterious Vulpix... What's next? And what does Blaine have to do with the vanishing? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello peoples!

Blue: Whoo-hoo! *Pops confetti*

Emerald: Party! *Smacks self*

Me: Umm, okay then. Well, you may be wondering why we're having a party. Well its because this is MY SECOND FAN-FICTION! Whoo-hoo!

Blue: Yeah, and in this one we see SpecialShipping! I brought my camera! *Holds camera*

Me: Blue! Don't give it away!

Emerald: *Runs past on sugar rash* PARTY!

Me: Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't have given Emerald all that candy…

Blue: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!** Lets celebrate!

Me: Yeah!

Emerald: *Runs around like a crazy person* Yeah! Whoo-hoo! PARTY TIME!

Both: *Sweat-drop* Enjoy! Here's the story!

* * *

**((Place: Kanto's Viridian City.))**

The blonde didn't stand a chance. She never saw the dark men watching her that day or for the last week. They always made sure to keep out of sight. They followed her wherever she went, taking tabs on her habits and ways.

The day it happened was a normal Spring day. The flowers were blooming; the breeze was gentle; it was warm out with just a few scattered white clouds in the sky. All in all, the day was just perfect. Sadly though, that day was going to be ruined for one young girl.

She went about her normal habits. Going into town to get supplies since she was running low. After gathering the supplies needed she headed back home. Her house wasn't very big. Just a cottage nestled in the Viridian Forest. The girl smiled as she passed by a herd of wild Rattata. They chattered happily, scuffling in the soft grass under the shade of the large trees.

She left the door open so her own Pokèmon could go in and out as they pleased. She didn't bother to keep them in their PokèBalls when they were home, it was easier this way.

She was smiling that day. She liked to smile. Too bad it would be her last…

She packed a small bag with her sketchbook and drawing utensils. In another was a small lunch for later if she got hungry.

"Okay ChuChu! I'm all set! You ready?" the blonde called over to the Pikachu that was bounding down the steps of her Trainer's house.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the little Pokèmon chirped happily. The girl smiled as the Pikachu climbed her shoulder, ready to go. "Alright then!" she laughed, the sound was like music to the Pokèmon's ears.

**((Ten Minutes Later By The River))**

The girl stretched out on the riverbank, the sand warming her body. ChuChu wandered nearby, exploring her surroundings.

_Snap!_

The sharp-eared Pikachu heard the snap of a twig, and the gruff curse that followed. Curious, she turned to see if her Trainer had heard. However, the girl was fast asleep, the combination of the warm sand and gentle warming sunlight lulling her into a dreamful bliss.

With a fond huff, the female Pokèmon turned to search for the source of the sound she had heard. Not at all worried… Not suspecting… Not knowing what was going to come…

So you can understand the Pikachu's shock when a Vigoroth suddenly leaped out and pinned her to the ground.

"Chaa!" ChuChu cried out, snapping the sleeping Trainer to wakefulness. "ChuChu?" she called out. The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, which then widened when she saw the Wild Monkey Pokèmon attacking.

"No! ChuChu!" she cried, leaping to her feet and rushing over. That wasn't as smart as one may seem to think, but the girl was too afraid for her friends safety to worry for her own.

The Vigoroth tossed the Pikachu aside as soon as it saw the blonde. Lunging, it swiped its claws at her, tearing her tunic and ripping the flesh beneath. Letting out a terrified scream, the girl fell back, her left hand trying to cover the flesh wound in her side.

"Vigoro! Vigoroth!" the Pokèmon laughed.

"Pika-chuu!" a lightning bolt zapped the Wild Monkey, but it lacked the strength to do much damage to the normal type.

"That was pathetic! Vigoroth! Use Giga Impact!" a gruff male voice ordered from the dense bushes.

The Pokèmon complied, leaping into the air and crashing down on ChuChu, who had done her best to defend her Trainer.

"No!" the girl shouted as the Vigoroth crushed the much smaller Pokèmon. The normal type turned and left the fainted mouse and strutted over to the girl, glaring down at her as she flinched away.

"Not so tough. Don't know why they bothered asking us to get you. Your nothing but a weakling!" the voice laughed evilly, sending a chill of fear down the girl's spine.

"Shut up Norm!" another voice snapped. The girl stared in horror as two men walked out of the forest toward her. They both had black hair, but one had brown eyes and the other blue. What scared her more then anything was the black uniforms they wore. She was all too familiar with the red logo on the left breast…

"Hello there little one! Are you ready?" the blue eyed man asked, his eyes twinkling with a dark light.

"R-ready? Ready f-for w-what?" she asked. The one with brown eyes lifted a gun and pointed it at her, making her heart race with sheer terror. He grinned, seeing her terror filled eyes.

"You'll know soon enough…" the gun popped and a feathered dart pierced her leg.

The girl's vision began to swim and her head felt light, both from the dart and loss of blood that was still flowing from her wound.

Darkness crowded her eyesight and the sunshine that had once felt so good seemed to be teasing her. Offering no warmth, but promising that it was there…

Her eyes closed, and the last thing she heard was the blue eyed man saying:

"Hello Recon? We have her. The girl is finally ours."

Then there was nothing…

**((Three Months Later- Place: Somewhere in Kanto- Time: 11:57pm))**

Scientists ran left and right as the Lab caught fire and began to burn to the ground. Thundering booms bounced off the walls and echoed in the building. The terrified-yet-rage filled cry of a Pokèmon echoed in the night.

A small shape ran by, sending balls of energy at the cruel men that had experimented on her.

"Run! Subject Y has escaped!" a scientist yelled as a orb of energy barely missed him.

"No! You must recapture it! Subject Y is our top experiment! Project Ultimate is nothing without it!" a tall dark man yelled back at the said subject ran passed him, just out of reach.

The fire grew higher as more machines exploded, courtesy of the swift Pokèmon. Soon the whole building was aflame. The scientists and other members of the gang that had been experimenting quickly escaped.

But so did Subject Y.

The Pokèmon was spotted heading South and the call was put out in the wake of a blazing fire and dark night with a bright full yellow moon.

"**All units in Kanto! Find Subject Y! It is top priority! Everything else is to be aside! I repeat! All Kanto units find Subject Y! Find that fucking experiment!**"

**((Meanwhile))**

The poor Pokèmon had escaped her captors, but not without injury.

Her skin was badly burned, and many flesh wounds covered her tiny body. Her flight wavered as her sight began to dim, and the injury she took to her side didn't aid in her escape at all in the least.

She crashed into a tree, letting out a small cry of pain and fear. Curling there, in the tree's protection, she cried, her small red body shaking with terror and pain. Her eyes were unnatural for her kind…

Her amber eyes that had seen the terrors of the Lab.

* * *

Me: Emerald! *Chases boy* Come back!

Emerald: No! You can't have my candy! *Runs at unnatural speed due to sugar rush*

Blue: Anyway, can any of you guess who the girl is? The strange men? How about the Pokèmon?

Me: If you guess right I'll give you a virtual cookie!

Emerald: Cookie! I want one!

Both: No!

Emerald: Aww! *Pouts*

Blue: I don't think we should have spiked Rald's punch…

Me: Correction: YOU spiked his punch.

Blue: It was your idea!

Me: Review peoples! Thanks! *Peace sign"

Green: *Somewhere else* Its not a peace sign… (See **A New Legend**)


	2. Flashback

Me: Hullo!

Yellow: Hi!

Me: Say Yellow, I have a question.

Yellow: Yeah Nikki?

Me: How come you agreed?

Yellow: I didn't have a choice. I lost the bet.

Me: Oh right. Sorry.

Yellow: *Shrugs*

Me: Oh, you guys are probably wonder what the heck we're talking about right?

Yellow: Well you see, I made a bet with Gold, big mistake.

Me: Yeah. She lost and now has to go on a date with him! (I'll write about it later)

Yellow: Urgh! Why didn't I say 'shampoo'!?

Me: What? No- I don't want to know. Hey! Gold! Do the disclaimer!

Gold: *Walks in* Sure! *Winks at Yellow* Can't wait for tonight!

Yellow: *Gags in corner*

Gold: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!**

Me: Thanks Gold! On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**((Professor Oak's Lab- Week After Lab Explodes))**

"Eh? Are you sure Grandpa? They found a yellow tunic in the ruble of that destroyed lab?" Green asked his grandfather who nodded in response. "Yes. I'm sure that whoever used that lab was the one who took her." he said.

Green sat back and thought about that. It had been nearly four months since he and Blue discovered that their friend, Yellow, had been kidnapped. Other then Professor Oak, they were the only ones who knew. Arceus knew what would happen if they told Red the blonde girl was gone.

Green winced as he remembered that day, just over three months ago.

_**((Flashback- Nearly Four Months Ago))**_

_"Oh Yeellooow!" Blue sang as she walked into Yellow's cottage. The door was open, that wasn't a surprise, she rarely locked it, so Blue just walked right in, dragging Green along._

_"Yellow! Yellow where are you?" Blue sing-songed. "Pesky woman! Let me go!" Green demanded, struggling out of her grasp. "Yellow? You here?" he called, walking up the steps of the girl's house to her room. With a quick knock, he stepped in. The room wasn't that big, but it served its purpose. The walls were a soft, but deep, blue color; the white lace curtains were pulled back to let in the sun; the yellow bed was made neatly; and her things were set in their places._

_It looked like it normally did. Just without Yellow sitting on the window seat, sketchbook in hand, drawing whatever she saw outside._

_"Doesn't look like she's home," Blue observed, stating the obvious. "She said she'd be back by now. Wonder where she is." neither of them were worried. Yellow was pretty tough when she had to be._

_"She probably fell asleep by the river again. We should go get her before she falls in. Again." Green said, remembering one time when the blonde had fallen asleep by the river and had fallen in. Funny thing was, she hadn't once woken up the whole time the rest of them were freaking out and trying to keep her from drowning. It wasn't till Red had dragged her from the bottom of the bank that she woke up, looking at them then asking why they were drenched._

_Green smiled and Blue looked at him as if he was crazy. He didn't smile often, so the sudden light in his eyes surprised her. Maybe he was crazy._

_The two left Yellow's house and made their way to the nearby river. Unsuspecting of what they would find…_

_The duo stood frozen as they stared at what was in front of them. Yellow's bags were nearly nothing but shreds, their contents scattered across the river bank. Scorch marks crisscrossed the grass… and in the center was Yellow's Pokèmon. They were all battered and wiped out._

_"Holy Mew… W-what happened here?" Blue asked, her voice shaking some. As if in answer, a stray piece of paper slowly fell down in front of them. Green leaned down and grabbed it, as he read the letter his hands started to shake and green eyes flared with anger and fear._

_"What? What is it Green?" Blue asked, trying to read the paper as well._

_"Yellow… good Arceus not Yellow…" he whispered. The girl was like his sister, and what he just discovered… it shocked him._

_Blue, unable to stand wondering what shook Green up so much, snatched the paper and quickly read it. She fingers froze and her body tensed. The letter fluttered to the ground, but it was unnoticed. They were only thinking of what it had said. What it meant._

_"Yellow… oh my sweet Yellow…" Blue sobbed, turning and burying her head in Green's shoulder. He didn't complain, just wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold his own tears back_.

_Dear Pokèdex Owners,_  
_Hello there. I am Recon. I have the girl, Yellow in my grasp._  
_I'm sure you want her back, sorry but I can't do that._  
_You see, she is vital for my project._  
_You understand. I can't let my experiment go._  
_Tell Blaine that Project Ultimate is going underway._  
_I'm sure he would love to know that he is the reason a young_  
_Girl is subject to such pain and torture._  
_Well goodbye for now!_  
_I can't wait to tell you how your little friend is_  
_Doing as a test subject…_  
_Signed,_  
_Recon, Leader of Team Rocket_

_**((End Flashback))**_

"Green? Green did you hear me?" Professor Oak asked, gently shaking in grandson's shoulder. The boy snapped back to attention, "What? Sorry Grandpa, I was just… remembering…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. The old professor nodded in sympathy.

"Green, your truly sure that the letter said to tell Blaine about something called 'Project Ultimate'?" he asked again. Green nodded. "Yeah, he said he wanted Blaine to know he was the reason Yellow was… you know." he said, unable to bring himself to say 'kidnapped'. Oak sighed, "Then we will call him. But no one else! Ask him to come down here. I don't want anyone to over hear this." Oak ordered. Green nodded and headed out of the room to make the call.

**((Cinnabar Island- Moments After Green Called))**

Blaine stared at the computer screen as if the numbers would suddenly make sense. As soon as Green called Blaine had known what it was about. Even though the teen hadn't given him any information as of the nature of the call, he knew. He knew the call was about a certain amber-eyed girl with blonde hair… Yellow.

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his chair. How could he have let this happen? Especially to that sweet girl? He remembered the day he first met Yellow, who he thought then was a boy (he wasn't alone in that thought, but that had been the point of the hat).

"Vul?" a soft voice called out to Blaine, snapping him out of the past. The old scientist spun the chair around to look at the small Vulpix he had found and saved just four days ago. The little one already trusted Blaine with its life, but then, Blaine had been the one to save it.

"Oh, hello there little one. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he smiled sadly as the russet colored Pokèmon tilted its head to look up at him, eyes flashing with disbelief. "Don't believe me eh? Well your right not to," Blaine sighed and picked the Pokèmon up before setting it in his lap. The Fox Pokèmon yawned, its tiny teeth showing as it curled in his lap as he gently stroked its back, making sure to avoid the bandages that wrapped around its thin waist.

The old man sighed and Vulpix pricked its ears as he spoke quietly. "You see young one, a friend of mine was taken. Stolen," his eyes glazed some. "I know very well who took her and why… Project Ultimate…" the Pokèmon tensed as he spoke those words and Blaine looked down at it curiously.

"Have you heard those words before young one?" he asked the Vulpix, who hesitated before nodding slowly. But how? Could it be…? Blaine's suspicion was proven true when the fox gently touched its nose to the bandage. "So is that how you were injured? You escaped their lab?" he asked. The Vulpix nodded, looking up at Blaine with bright young eyes that reminded him of the little girl that may never see the outside world again.

"They took me from my home… far away it is… in the forest… they made me this… why?" a gentle voice asked Blaine. He stiffened and searched for the source of the voice. Where had it come from? Then his eyes traveled to the small fox in his lap.

To the fox with unnatural amber eyes…

* * *

Me: Ooh! Well what'da know!

Yellow: Why…

Gold: Don't forget to wear something nice! *Leaves*

Yellow: *Cries* Why did I make that bet?

Me: *Comforts* Don't worry Yellow! Its only one night. How bad can it be?

Yellow: *Perks up* Your right.

Me: *Nods with approval*

Yellow: Oh yeah! Please review!

Me: Pretty please! Bye! Peace! *Signature peace sign*

Me: *About to leave* Oops! Sorry forgot! *Picks up virtual cookie* This cookie goes to **Super Serious Gal 3** who guessed right on my questions! *Gives cookie* Bye-bye! *Leaves*


	3. Pallet Town

Me: *Hides behind a chair*

Silver: *Stalks in searching* Where the hell are you Nikki!?

Me: *Cowers behind chair*

Silver: *Glares around room* I know your in here you bitch!

Me: *Flinches*

Silver: *Growls* You have to come out a some point! I'll be waiting… *Stalks out*

Me: *Waits five minutes before slowly coming out of hiding* Phew! He's gone!

Crystal: *Walks in* Hey Nikki-

Me: *Screams and slaps Crystal* I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Crystal: *Stares*

Me: Crap. Sorry Crystal! I thought you were Silver. *Gets ice*

Crystal: …. *Takes ice*

Me: Umm… Crystal?

Crystal: ….

Me: ….

Crystal: ….

Me: This may be awhile… **I do not own Pokemon!** Only the plot is mine! Thank you and enjoy the story!

Crystal: ….

Me: *Sweat-drop*

* * *

**((En Route To Pallet))**

Blaine watched the young Vulpix with amusement as she explored the deck, dodging out of the way of people who did see her. Yes, the Vulpix is a girl, after a rather strange yet informal conversation back on Cinnabar, the old Gym Leader found out much about the Pokèmon.

Some of which he wished he didn't know.

With a sigh Blaine looked up as land became visible in the distance. "Ah. There's Pallet Town!" he looked down as the Vulpix padded up to him and jumped onto the railing. She sat down and pricked her ears, amber eyes gazing intently at the landmass that was slowly growing.

"You were taken not far from there correct?" he asked her kindly. The fox bowed her head sadly, ears drooping.

_"Yes… in the forest… it was emerald there… I remember that…"_ her words echoed in Blaine's head. Though he was now used to this, it was hard to understand her at times since her human speech wasn't great. There was also the problem with the fact she was slowly losing her memory. He scratched the fire Pokèmon behind the ear and she pushed her head into his hand, searching for comfort.

"Do not worry little one. We'll be meeting with the others soon. They can help," he assured her. Vulpix looked up happily and leaped to his shoulder. She lay across his neck, her fur warming his skin in the faintly cold Autumn air.

_"I am glad… you help me… thank you…"_ she said, her eyes drooping with sleep. The old Gym Leader smiled as he heard Vulpix's breathing slow into that of sleep. "Sleep well young one. You need it," he said softly, watching the land of Kanto grow nearer and nearer with each passing moment.

**((Twenty Minutes Later With Blue))**

Blue paced in Professor Oak's living room as she, the Professor, and Green waited for Blaine to arrive. Where was he? The boat docked ten minutes ago!

"Calm down Blue," Oak said gently. "Blaine will be here any moment now." he assured her. How could she be calm? Those jerks that took Yellow, they admitted that it was because of Blaine! As far as Blue was concerned, the ex-Team Rocket member was to blame for her little Yellow being taken away from her.

_Yellow… oh my sweet little Yellow…_ Blue fought back tears as she remembered the happy-go-lucky girl that she sent to find Red years ago. The girl that she told to hide the fact she was a girl to everyone. The sweet innocent that held so much kindness and bravery… tears fell from Blue's cheeks and she had to sit down.

"Blue…" Oak wrapped a arm around the girl's shoulders in comfort. "Don't worry. Once Blaine arrives, he can tell us everything he knows. Then we can go get Yellow back," he reassured the brunette.

Blue wiped the tears out of her eyes. "R-right," she choked out. "We can get her back before they hurt her too much…" the thought of Yellow getting hurt brought the tears back to Blue's eyes and she buried her head in her hands.

"Vulpix!" something warm and fuzzy suddenly leaped into Blue's lap and began to nuzzle her. Surprised, the blue eyed girl looked into the amber eyes of a Vulpix… wait. Vulpix don't **have** amber eyes!

The little fox was russet colored, her cream belly and darker paws where just shades darker then a normal Vulpix. The Pokèmon looked up at Blue with concerned eyes, bright with tears as it sensed Blue's sadness.

"Oh. I am sorry Blue. Vulpix, you should know better then to just leap at someone without warning," a kind-but-firm voice gently scolded the Pokèmon. Blue looked up at Blaine, his face was etched with sorrow and his mustache drooped more then usual. Blue felt anger start to replace her sadness. What right did Blaine have to feel sorry? It was his fault this happened! His fault Blue may never see Yellow again…

"Vulpix… Vul…" the Vulpix cried sadly, doing her best to comfort Blue. Looking at it, Blue noticed the tiny Pokèmon's waist was wrapped in bandages and was slightly battered. Yet the amber eyes that looked at Blue were bright and clear with life and love. Looking into those eyes, they reminded Blue of Yellow's, she began to cry again. Taking the small Pokèmon into her arms she cried into its fur. Letting all the sorrow, fear and anger she felt out.

The others waited patiently as Blue cried into Vulpix's fur. The Pokèmon closed her eyes, thoughts running through her head. Why was she crying? What happened? Her anger, why was it at the man who saved me? What was she afraid of? These were just some of the thoughts that ran through Vulpix's head as the girl slowly stopped crying, her tears used up.

Blue wiped the tears away and set the Vulpix on the ground. It looked up at her before scampering over to Blaine and climbed into his lap. He absently stroked the fox as Oak handed the old Gym Leader a cup of tea.

"Thank you Professor Oak," Blaine thanked the researcher before taking a sip of the tea. Green watched Blaine closely. "Your wondering why I called you. I'll tell you," the younger Gym Leader began before Blaine interrupted. "You called because Team Rocket kidnapped Yellow around four months ago correct?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

How much did Blaine know? And how much had he kept to himself for years…?

* * *

Me: Urgh! Short chapter! Sorry! I wasn't really sure how to write this one!

Crystal: *Silence*

Me: Crystal! I already said that I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Crystal: ….

Silver: *Runs in* AHA! I FOUND YOU!

Me: *Screams like the little girl I am (not really, though I AM a girl so I CAN scream like one without it being held against me)* CRAP! BYE PEOPLES! PLEASE REVIEW! *Runs away*

Silver: *Chases* Get back here!

Crystal: …. Review…. *walks away*


	4. Set Free

Me: Yeah! Whoohoo! *Dances randomly*

Green: Do I even want to know?

Red: She's been going at it like this for hours.

Green: Why?

Red: She finished our other story, **A New Legend**. Remember?

Green: Yeah, thank goodness.

Me: *Suddenly stops dancing and breaks down crying* Wahh! *Sobs*

Both: What the hell?

Me: *Continues to cry*

Red: I think she heard you Green…

Green: So? Its not like it was a secret we all hate her.

Red: Well Yellow and Blue seem to like her now.

Green: They're the only ones.

Red: *Sly smile* Then you forgave her for making you mad and running away to China…

Green: Shut up.

Red: Fine, sheesh.

Me: *Sobbing*

Green: Urgh. What's wrong with you today Nikki? Can you stop crying already? Your giving me a headache, again!

Me: *Hiccups* I-I'm s-sorry! I-I j-just realized th-that… Wahh! *cries more*

Red: Now you made it worse.

Green: Forget this… Hey! Disclaimer! Get on with it!

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Red: …You hired a Disclaimer guy…?

Green: Yep.

Me: *Continues to cry* E-enjoy… H-here's t-the s-story…. Wahh!

Green: *Holds head* Urgh! Stop!

Red: Hopefully Nikki will survive… Or Blue will kill Green… *sweat-drop*

* * *

**((Rocket Base, Somewhere In Kanto))**

Recon smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan… well, almost everything. The fact Subject Y escaped was a problem, but they would get it back. And he had the perfect way to do so.

Turning in his spinning chair, Recon pressed the button on his intercom. "Professor Zebs, report to my office at once." Recon announced. Releasing the button he turned to look out the window that covered the back of his office. He looked out over the mountainous scenery, the sparse landscape soothed him.

"You called for me Master?" a raspy voice asked. Recon smiled as he turned to look at the gray haired man. Dr. Zebs was the top scientist in Team Rocket.

And the man responsible for Project Ultimate, the one who turned Subject Y into what it was.

"Yes. I just came up with the perfect plan for finding Subject Y," Recon informed him. Dr. Zebs raised a eyebrow in interest as he sat in one of the two chairs opposite of Recon. "Yes? What would that plan be Master?" Dr. Zebs asked, clearly interested.

Recon smiled, though it wasn't a warm one. "We will released Subject R."

**((Later That Night… In The Middle Of Nowhere…))**

A dark orange and black striped Pokèmon growled as its captors set its cage down. Its fur was fluffed up against the cold wind that bit into its skin. Where were they now? Why had the humans brought it here? First they kidnap it, then they experiment on it, now they take it into the middle of nowhere? Why?

The cage door slid open. Something wasn't right. Were they letting it go? The Pokèmon stepped forward cautiously, its claws touched the earth it hadn't seen in months.

It suddenly dashed forward, darting out of sight in the matter of moments. Its paws scuffed the earth, sending dirt flying as it ran. Skidding to a halt, the Pokèmon panted, its red tongue lolling as it looked at the lighting in the distance. A city?

It hadn't seen a city since the day it was taken! Why had the humans brought it here? A tugging feeling pulled the Pokèmon toward the city. It was nestled in the hills, soft and green. This wasn't a city…

_Home,_ the word burned in the Pokèmon's mind. The familiar smells soothes it. Calming its raging heart. Then a new scent filled its nostrils; a scent it remembered very well.

_I know that scent… could it be?_ the Pokèmon had heard, from listening to the scientists, that another Pokèmon from Project Ultimate had managed to escape. How, it wasn't sure, but scenting the other Pokèmon filled this one's heart will joy.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Pokèmon headed for the town below. Unaware of the dark van that followed it.

**((The Next Day, Noon- Professor Oak's Lab, Outside.))**

Vulpix was happily running in circles. The four humans couldn't help but smile as she fell over and pawed the air as a leaf floated around her.

"How did you come across this Vulpix Blaine? I don't remember you having one before," Oak asked. Blaine's smile faded, he was afraid of answering that question.

Sensing her friend was uncomfortable, Vulpix stopped playing and scampered over to him. She looked up at the four with bright amber eyes, her fur fluffed in the chilly wind that blew through the town.

"I found her injured on Cinnabar. I took her to my Gym and healed her. You called just four days after I found her. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I brought her along," Blaine paused and then said in a low voice: "She was experimented on by Team Rocket. She managed to escape somehow, in the Lab that exploded on Cinnabar in fact."

Eyes widened at that. This little thing had been in that explosion?

"Poor thing," Blue scooped Vulpix up and hugged her. Vulpix, not really sure what was going on, nuzzled Blue for a moment before her ears pricked. Jumping free of Blue's grasp, she took a few steps forward toward the woods. Her ears were pricked, eyes alert.

All four looked up at the trees, wondering what it was Vulpix heard. "What do you hear little one?" Blaine asked. Vulpix tilted her head, then let out a growl. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

As if her growl had summoned it, a Arbok lunged out at her. Vulpix leaped to the side, dodging the attack. With a angry hiss the snake turned and spat a vicious Acid attack at the fox.

Vulpix dodged again, firing a Flamethrower attack at Arbok as she leaped aside. The snake ducked and shot Acid once more. This time it hit its mark.

"Vulpix!' Vulpix cried as she was hit. Arbok slithered forward and used a powerful Poison Tail, knocking Vulpix down. "Vul!" Vulpix cried again as she rolled.

"Oh no! Quick! Do something Green!" Blue said shaking said boy. "I can't do anything when your shaking me pesky girl!" he snapped.

Turns out they didn't need to do anything, because something suddenly flung itself at Arbok with a loud snarl. "Grr," the shape glared down at the purple snake, who hissed as it arched its back, sending the figure flying.

It landed on its feet and was suddenly cloaked in flames. With another snarl the now flaming shape crashed into Arbok, knocking it out. The shape let out a huff and turned to Vulpix, who was struggling to get up.

She got painfully to her feet and looked up at her savior. Amber eyes widened as she gazed into crimson ones filled with concern. Was it really him? Then she collapsed, blacking out.

When she came to, she was lying on a table, a blanket pulled over her. Confused, Vulpix lifted her head and a fuzzy shape came into her vision.

"What the heck!?" Vulpix shouted, leaping to her feet. The shape became a figure, which turned out to be a Growlithe. He chuckled. "What? Didn't expect to see me?" he asked her. Vulpix narrowed her eyes. "Did I get kidnapped again? Or am I dreaming?" she asked.

Growlithe jumped onto the table and sat in front of her. "Neither. I'm really here, though truthfully, I don't know why," he frowned. Seeing that Vulpix was confused, he told her that he was suddenly released by Team Rocket. Vulpix shook her head. "Why would they let you go? It doesn't make any sense," Vulpix frowned herself. What was Team Rocket planning?

**((The Other Side Of The Room))**

Blaine, Prof. Oak, Green, and Blue watched the two fire types. It looked like they were talking to each other. If they were, they didn't seem happy with the conversation.

"Is this your Growlithe Blaine?" Blue asked. Blaine shook his head. "No, I only brought my Arcanine and Vulpix. I don't know this Growlithe, but Vulpix seems to," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"I wonder how they know each other," Blue said, equally thoughtful. "Perhaps they knew each other before Vulpix was taken from her home? Or they were both experimented on by Team Rocket," Green suggested.

On the table Vulpix stiffened and Growlithe growled at the words 'experiment' and 'Team Rocket'.

"I'll take that as a yes," Oak frowned. This was strange, first a DexHolder is kidnapped; then a lab explodes; next a Vulpix that was at the lab is found; now a Growlithe that was also experimented on by Team Rocket appears. What was next? Team Rocket invading the Lab and taking their experiments back?

Of course the door to the room suddenly exploded.

* * *

Me: *Crying*

Green: Make it stop!

Red: Why are you crying?

Me: *Hiccups* B-because I don't know if I want to make a sequel to **A New Legend** or not!

Both: *Fall over anime style* Why us…?

Me: *Hiccups* Please review… peace out


	5. Return of the Narrator

Me: YES! I HAVE DECIDED! *Happy dance*

Green: TURN THE FUCKING CAPS OFF YOU MORON!

Me: Oops… sorry Green.

Green: *Grumbles*

Blue: What did you decide Nikki?

Me: Good question Blue. I have decided-

Green: To jump off a cliff into the ocean and die so that we never have to see you again?

Me: … No. *Deadpans*

Green: Damn.

Blue: What had gotten into you Green? You don't normally swear so much.

Me: Yeah, which reminds me… No swearing!

Green: Shut up.

Me: Sheesh. What's gotten into you?

Yellow: *Walks in* Green! I got your-

Green: *Covers mouth* Just leave it at the Gym!

Yellow: *Nods then leaves* Bye Nikki! Bye Blue!

Blue: *Raises eyebrow* What was that about?

Me: Yeah, what was that about Greenie?

Green: None of your business.

Blue: Fine. I'll go get Yellow to tell me! *Runs after Yellow*

Green: No! Blue! *Runs after Blue*

Me: …. Well okay then…. Disclaimer guy! Could you please get on with it?

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Thank you… though I don't know why Green hired you… anyway! Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**((Oak Lab- After Door Explodes))**

Growlithe and Vulpix whipped around, peering through the smoke that now filled the room.

"What's going on?" Vulpix asked as dark shadows moved through the smoke. She thought the shadows were the four humans that were in the room with them.

"How the hell should I know?" Growlithe snapped. Vulpix laid back her ears and bared her teeth. "I was just asking! Sheesh, you don't need to swear," Vulpix muttered.

Growlithe turned to face the smaller Pokèmon, about to apologize for snapping at her when a man in black suddenly came out of the smoke.

"There! Subject R and Y are in our sights!" the man said into a radio. "Then capture them!" a voice crackled over the intercom. "Roger, Roger!" the man told the voice. "And stop saying that! My name's **not Roger**!" the line went dead after that, leaving the man in black flushing with embarrassment.

_Why did it have to be these morons that kidnapped us?_ both Vulpix and Growlithe thought with a sigh. Why couldn't they have been kidnapped by enraged remains of that weird Team Galactic?

Hmm… Team Galactic… Well what do you know. Now, how could two Pokèmon that were in a Lab know about them? Hint hint people! *Handed paper* Oops. Looks like I'm interrupting the story again… hehe… *sweat-drop* sorry. I'll just get on with it then eh? Hehe… Yeah. Back to the story.

The man in black lunged at Growlithe and Vulpix, which wasn't smart for multiple reasons. 1) They are Pokèmon; 2) He is not a Pokèmon; 3) They have no desire to go back to the laboratory which they escaped/set free from; 4) He is a idiot; and 5) …. There is no five… Moving on!

_Why couldn't we have a different Narrator?_ Growlithe thought as Vulpix rolled her eyes. The same Narrator? Really? Lazy Author.

…

….

…

….Jerks.

Vulpix jumped aside as the man lunged at her. He sailed by, barely missing Oak as the researcher ran to his computer for some reason Vulpix didn't know.

"We have to clear the smoke! And stop Team Rocket!" Blaine's voice called out. Vulpix's ears perked up as she heard her friend's voice. Get rid of Team Rocket eh? She could do that.

Turning to Growlithe, Vulpix smiled. "I have an idea," she told him. Growlithe pricked his ears. "What is it?" he asked. Vulpix leaned forward and whispered it to him. Growlithe grinned, his canines showing. "I like this plan," he said before jumping to the ground. Vulpix nodded and leaped down after him.

**((Five Minutes Later))**

The grunt that had lunged at the two Pokèmon was running for his life from them. Both Growlithe and Vulpix snapped at his heels as he ran from Oak's Lab.

It hadn't been a good idea to go in alone.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the grunt cried like a baby while screaming like a little girl as Growlithe snapped at his leg. Vulpix let out a small Ember attack on his rear and the grunt was off like a shot. His rear on fire.

The others (Prof. Oak, Blaine, Blue, and Green), cleared the Lab of smoke and looked up as Growlithe and Vulpix came trotting back, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Thank you both for chasing Team Rocket away," Blaine told the Pokèmon. Vulpix smiled, her amber eyes twinkling while Growlithe nodded, a eager glint in his eyes as if he was hoping more would show.

_"It was no trouble Blaine, anything for a friend,"_ Growlithe told them… wait a minute.

**((One Hour Later, After Blue, Green, And Professor Oak Got Over Their Shock))**

"Hold on Blaine," Green interrupted. "Your saying you knew that these two can talk?" he asked. Blaine shook his head. "No, I learned that Vulpix could speak just hours after you called me Green. Seeing as how both Vulpix and Growlithe reacted to Team Rocket, I guessed he was experimented on as well. So I guessed. Looks like I was right too," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hold on. If both Vulpix and Growlithe were taken by Team Rocket… maybe they saw Yellow!" Blue said eagerly. The atmosphere suddenly darkened, sending a sad forlorn feeling into the DexHolders and Professor's hearts.

Blaine looked down, his glasses shadowing his eyes; Vulpix turned away, amber eyes dark with sorrow; and Growlithe let out a warning growl as Vulpix pushed her head into his fur.

Blue looked at them all, wondering if she said something wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

_"Asking us where Yellow is… it is useless,"_ Growlithe growled, looking down at Vulpix with sympathetic crimson eyes.

Green looked at the darker-then-normal Growlithe with interest. "Why? What do you mean?" he asked the Puppy Pokèmon.

_"… Because I'm right here…"_

* * *

Me: Ooh! Shocking!

Red: Not really.

Me: Hey! Hold on, when did you get here?

Red: Just now.

Me: Oh, okay then! *Cheerful*

Red: Right. By the way, what was it you decided?

Me: Oh YEAH! I forgot all about that!

Red: *Waits*

Me: …

Red: …

Me: …

Red: ….

Me: …..

Red: … Are you going to tell us or not?

Me: OH! Yeah, sorry! *Sheepish smile* I was going to say that I decided that I will make a sequel to **A New Legend.**

Red: Oh? What's that one going to be about?

Me: I'm going to give you any spoilers!

Red: You have no clue do you.

Me: Not in the least.

Red: *Sigh* Please review! If you have any suggestions, Nikki (and the rest of us) would like to hear them for the sequel to **A New Legend.**

Me: Yep! Though I may use my own ideas! Peace out!


	6. Discovery

Me: *Hums a happy tune*

Green: What are you so happy about?

Me: Hmm? Oh, nothing really. Just have a tune stuck in my head.

Green: Right.

Me: Anyway, you should be happy!

Green: Why?

Me: Because this is when we discover the true identity of Vulpix AND Growlithe!

Green: You realize you just gave the plot of this chapter away right? *Deadpans*

Me: WHAT!? *Slaps self*

Green: Yep.

Me: Nooo! *Falls to knees*

Green: Yes.

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: I can't believe I gave away the plot!

Green: Its not like its that shocking. Its pretty obvious who they are.

Me: Meh, point taken.

Green: … Did you just agree with me?

Me: Yeah. So?

Green: ….

Me: Okay then… Here's the story! Enjoy!

Green: ***Thinks: I must be dreaming. No wait, if I was dreaming then that be creepy. So this is real. Damn.***

Me: *Looks at Green* I have no clue what's going through his head… but anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

**((Professor Oak's Lab- Around 9:00 pm))**

It had been three hours since Vulpix confessed. No, not Vulpix, **Yellow**. Vulpix was Yellow. Then, to matters even more confusing and weird, the Growlithe turned out to be Red. Weird since no one even knew he'd been kidnapped.

**_((Flashback- Three Hours Ago))_**

"… Because I'm right here…"_ Vulpix said quietly. Only Blaine and Growlithe weren't surprised by this._

_"W-what! You can't be!" Blue said in shock. Vulpix seemed extremely nervous, shifting uncomfortably where she sat by Growlithe, who glared at Blue._

"Are you saying she's lying?"_ he asked, starting to get to his feet. Though the Vulpix/Yellow set a paw on his shoulder. _"Its okay… I don't blame them…"_ she said quietly. Growlithe looked at her and sighed before sitting back down._

They remind me of Red and Yellow… maybe the Vulpix IS Yellow…_ Blue thought sadly. The Vulpix/Yellow turned to Blaine, _"You believed me without question when I told you… Why?"_ she asked, clearly confused. Blaine started to say something but Oak interrupted him. "Hold on Blaine. You knew that this Vulpix was Yellow?" he asked, giving the other man a hard look._

_"I should explain. It will clear everything up," Blaine said simply. "You see, the reason I didn't question Yellow once she told me is because that is what Project Ultimate is all about. Turning strong Trainers into Pokèmon and then wiping their memories so that they can be the perfect slaves. Though the project was long since forgotten when you destroyed the Saffron HQ. I was, to my knowledge at least, the only one with the plans and blueprints for the serum to transform human to Pokèmon, and back again."_

_"Hold on. Your saying there's a way to change Yellow back?" Blue asked, her blue eyes wide. Blaine hesitated before nodding. "Yes, however, I don't know if Team Rocket used the same blueprints as I have, or some other kind."_

"Well, you could take a sample from our blood to look at,"_ Growlithe said. The humans all looked at him. _"What? Did you think I was a Pokèmon before this? I was taken in this very town!"_ Growlithe, well, growled._

_"You were?" Oak asked, eyebrows rising. This was news to him. Growlithe nodded, _"Yep. I was on my way here Professor. Didn't you think it strange that I never showed up?"_ Growlithe asked, his voice suddenly sounded similar to…_

_Eyes widened. "RED!?" everyone (except Yellow who already knew) said at the same time._

_Growlithe rolled his eyes. _"Took you long enough,"_ he grumbled. _"Well you can hardly blame them. They didn't even know you were taken!"_ Yellow told him. _"That's another thing. How the hell did you not know that?"_ Red asked, looking very annoyed._

_**((End Flashback))**_

Okay, so two of their best friends were Pokèmon. They could handle that. But the fact they didn't even know one of them had been kidnapped (even though it should have been made clear after four months) was what they couldn't handle.

Man, and they call **Red** dense. **((A/N: How the heck did they not know Red was kidnapped? He was going to see them FOUR MONTHS AGO! Seriously people! You call Red dense too…))**

"Okay, so now we know what Team Rocket wanted Yellow for… sort of," Blue said slowly. "But Red?" she asked, looking to Blaine for answers.

"Isn't it obvious? Red's a Champion. Project Ultimate takes the best Pokèmon Trainers, turns them into Pokèmon, brain washes them into slaves, and uses them to control a Pokèmon army. It is, in a way, the best way to command a Pokèmon army." Blaine explained.

"Take Trainers that are said to be the best, turn them into slaves, and there you go. You get generals for the army," Green spoke up. He nodded slowly, starting to understand why Team Rocket had done this.

"So the real question isn't why the took Red, its why the took Yellow. No offense Yellow, but you don't really like to fight, and your levels are fairly low **((A/N: That's what they think…))** until you get upset about something." Blaine told the russet fox.

Yellow shrugged, she knew it was true, to a point. _"I don't know why they took me. Though I did overhear something about a 'power source that never fails' from one of the scientists,"_ she told them. Oak frowned, "A power source? One that never fails? No such thing to my knowledge at least, other then the Sun… oh my," he said, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes, I was just thinking the same Professor. The only power source that could never fail is the Sun. Why though, I'm not sure. Perhaps to power the brainwashing machine? I do not know. But we must find out. Red, Yellow, if either of you remember something, anything, that you overheard, tell us. Okay?" Blaine looked at the two former-humans.

_"Of course," _Yellow said while Red nodded in agreement.

"Say Red," Blue turned to the now-Growlithe boy. He looked up at her curiously. _"Yeah?"_ he asked. "How did Team Rocket get you?" she asked. Red paused, it was hard to tell if he was hesitating or not since the two humans-turned-Pokèmon spoke with telepathy and not their mouths. Unless, of course, they were speaking to each other in their Pokèmon language.

Yellow shifted some, looking faintly guilty. Her amber eyes darted to Red, then to the ground as she shuffled her paws. Red, on the other hand, just glared at the wall as if it was annoying him.

_"I don't want to talk about it,"_ he said finally, turning away and walking off. Blue glanced at Green, who frowned. It wasn't like Red to hold something back like that. What could have happened back then?

Blue's eyes drifted to a certain amber-eyed Vulpix. She was looking down, avoiding the questioning gaze of her friend. Watching the Vulpix, Blue thought she knew what had happened.

_"I'm going to take a nap,"_ Yellow said quickly, seeing Blue's eyes on her. She turned and hurried out of the room. She didn't pay any attention to where she headed once outside the Lab, she just ran.

Guilt lay heavy on Yellow's heart. It was all her fault Red had been taken and experimented on. Why had they taken her? It was clear. They had only taken and experimented on her to get at Red.

* * *

Me: Err, Green? You okay?

Green: … ***Thinks: I can't decide if its better this is a dream or real! Both are terrifying!***

Me: Umm… okay then. So anyway… Please review! I love them! Oh, and by the way, I was asked if I knew Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket again in the HGSS arc. Sorry peoples, I haven't read that one yet. Besides, I think it could be fun having someone else lead them to their doom! *Evil laughter*

Green: That's it! If this is a dream wake me up! If its real life, kill me now!

Me: What?

Green: *Pinches self* Damn it! Its real!

Me: Umm… okay then. Moving on. So yeah, that's why Recon, my OC, is leader and not Giovanni.

Green: Review.

Me: Please! Peace out! *Signature peace sign*

Green: Not a peace sign.

Me: No one cares!

Green: Obviously.

Me: Meh. Bye peoples of the world! Till next time!


	7. Forgiven and Confessions

Me: Hullo again peoples of the world!

Blue: It's the moment you all have been waiting for!

Green: The day we kill Nikki?

Me: ….

Blue: *Shocked* Green! We shall NEVER kill Nikki!

Green: Damn.

Me: …No swearing…

Blue: Yeah Green! What's with you anyway?

Green: I don't have to tell you.

Me: Forget him Blue. Lets just tell the readers. They're probably on the edge of their seats, waiting for our announcement.

Blue: *Glares at Green* Your right Nikki. So as we were saying. It is the moment you have all been waiting for!

Me: *Throws confetti into the air* The romantic SpecialShipping chapter!

Blue: *Throws confetti everywhere* Whoo-hoo! Yes! I have my camera ready!

Green: *Covered in confetti* Idiots…

Both: *Ignores* Yeah!

Green: I take that back. They're not idiots. They're crazy idiots.

Both: *Still ignoring while dancing around as confetti falls out of the sky*

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: So here's the next chapter of **Transformation**! Enjoy! Oh, and this is my VERY FIRST romantic scene, so please try to go easy on the hating.

Blue: Don't worry Nikki! They won't hate it! But just in case… I **hope** you enjoy it!

Green: I could care less.

* * *

**((Pallet Town, Kanto Region))**

Yellow sat staring at the stars above. Her amber eyes looked at the constellations her Uncle had taught her when she was young. The Cleffa, Milotic, Staryu, and so forth. She sighed, why was it she always made things worse before they got better? Example: she let herself get kidnapped which ended in her best friend and crush getting kidnapped.

Yellow's ears twitched as she heard a rustling in the grass around her. Stiffening, she waited for whatever it was to appear, ready for it to attack.

**((With Red))**

Red was looking for Yellow. Partly because Blue and the others had asked him to after she didn't come back after an hour, partly because he himself was worried about her.

_Please be okay,_ he thought as he padded through a field. _Please._

He had never told anyone, though he suspected they already knew, but he was rather, well, lets say fond of Yellow. No, that wasn't the word. The word he was looking for was stronger, and meant more to him.

He was in love with her.

There, he said it. But it was true. As he walked down a beaten path in the forest near the lab, Red's mind flew back to four months ago, or close to it. It wasn't long after he and Yellow had been taken when she had confessed her feelings to him.

His heart swelled as he thought of that day, then deflated when he remembered he hadn't been able to tell her his own feelings because a scientist had come and taken Yellow away. They had said something about sending her to Cinnabar.

That had been the last he saw Yellow before he was set free and saved her from that Arbok. A soft breeze ruffled his fluffy fur, the cold wind bit into his nose and he had to sneeze.

Up ahead Red could see a field, in the field was a very familiar looking Vulpix… Red smiled, maybe luck was smiling down on him today- err, tonight. With a shrug to shake away the chill, Red padded forward towards Yellow. Maybe now he could tell her how he felt.

**((With Yellow))**

Yellow stiffened, waiting for the Pokèmon that she knew was there to come out. She waited for the attack from the surrounding grass. Instead, to her surprise, it was Red who emerged.

The boy-turned-Growlithe walked up to her and sat down. Yellow shifted uncomfortably. Even before being turned into a Pokèmon, Yellow would get a warm tingling feeling in her chest when he was around.

But this time all she felt was guilt. Trying to push the feeling away and ignore how close they were, she focused on the stars above. The always twinkling lights soothed her, it was reassuring to know that no matter what, there would always be star above, even when they couldn't be seen.

"It was my fault," Red looked over at Yellow curiously, taken by surprise at what she had said. "What are you talking about?" he asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Yellow didn't take her eyes off the stars above. "It my fault that they got you," now she looked down, her eyes clouding.

Red shook his head. "No it wasn't, and it still isn't Yellow," he told her. Her head snapped up, eyes stormy with the guilt and pain she felt. "But it is! If I was stronger then I wouldn't have been taken! Then they wouldn't have been able to get you!" she said, tears starting to form.

Red started to say something when a bright flash blinded him, instinctively he raised his hands to cover his eyes… Wait, **hands**? Once he could see Red looked at what was indeed his hands. He blinked with surprise, then looked up at the moon. It was half full and waning. Of course! Red mentally smacked himself for forgetting. He'd overheard that there was something with the phases of the moon that changed people-turned-Pokèmon back till the new moon, then its back to being Pokèmon.

There was a squeak beside him and Red turned to find that Yellow too had changed back to herself. Thankfully they were wearing clothes. Red wasn't sure how, but he didn't care. Things would have been **very** unsettling otherwise.

Yellow momentarily forgot that tidbit about the phases of the moon, which was why she had squeaked with surprise. She blushed when she realized her mistake. "Sorry, I forgot," she said quietly and Red smiled. "That's okay Yellow," he told her. Another blush, then she looked away, the guilt coming back to her eyes.

Dang it. Red cursed Team Rocket for using Yellow like they did. He looked up as Yellow slowly go to her feet. "W-we should go, Blue and the others will want to know…" she trailed off as Red got to his feet and took her hand. She stiffened as he pulled her into an embrace before relaxing some.

Feeling her relax slightly, Red looked down at her and raised her chin with his hand so he could look her in the yes. "Do you remember what you told me after they first changed us?" he asked quietly. Yellow stiffened again and closed her eyes before nodding slowly, yes, she remembered. How could she not?

When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she saw a gentleness she wasn't expecting. "I've been meaning to tell you how I feel. Guess you beat me to it though," he smiled. For a second Yellow's heart stopped, then it came back, pounding furiously as her spirit soared. Was he saying what she thought he was? _Please, please,_ Yellow thought.

As if he knew what she was thinking Red smiled again. "I love you," he said. Heart pounding, Yellow suddenly flung her arms around Red's neck and kissed him. He blinked with surprise before wrapping his arms around her tighter. Yep. Luck had been smiling down on him. Well, them.

* * *

Me: Aww! How sweet! *Teary eyed*

Blue: *Wipes tear from eyes* That was just beautiful!

Me: *With tears running down cheeks* Th-thank you Blue! That means so much to me!

Blue: *Still wiping away tears* What did you think Green? Wasn't that sweet?

Green: …

Me: Come on Greenie! Don't tell us that you weren't moved by the love!

Green: Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?

Me: *Blinks* Wha?

Blue: Green! Stop being mean to Nikki! *Scolds*

Green: Humph.

Me: … Anyway… Please review!

Blue: Yes! Please! Tell us how you feel about this SpecialShipping moment!

Me: Good? Bad? Don't leave me and Blue hanging!

Green: Can we hang you?

Blue: Green! *Stomps on his foot*

Green: Ouch! What was that for?

Blue: For being a meanie Greenie!

Me: Ooh. That rhymes! Meanie Greenie! Meanie Greenie!

Blue: *Giggles* Hehehe!

Green: Where's a pitchfork when you need one?

Me and Blue: Review!

Green: Or don't. I couldn't care less.

Me: Peace out! And just so you know, I will be posting the sequel to A New Legend once I get the first chapter or two done! I'll call it **A New Dawn**! So please be patient! It WILL be soon! Bye!


	8. A Quick Interview

Me: Hullo peoples of the world!

Blue: Did you miss us?

Green: How? You update nearly every freaking day.

Me: Meh, ignore the grump.

Blue: Yep! So here's the chapter after our wonderful love scene! *Squeals with suppressed excitement*

Me: Uh, you okay Blue?

Blue: Yeah. I just realized I have PICTURES! *Faints*

Me: Well… that was different.

Green: At least she's quiet.

Me: Meh, so anyway. Like Blue said, before fainting at least, this is chapter eight of Transformation!

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Thank you disclaimer guy!

Green: See? I knew getting a disclaimer would be easier.

Me: Meh. Anyway! Here's the story! Enjoy!

Green: Or don't.

Me: Ignore him. Have fun!

* * *

**((Pallet Town, Kanto- Around Eleven At Night))**

So they were a little late getting back to Professor Oak's Lab. Could you blame them though? First they turn back into humans, then they confess their love. Well, that was only a small part to why. The big part was because they had to find their way back without Pokèmon senses.

Which meant they passed the dang lab three different times before finally finding the place. Both let out a sigh of relief when they finally saw the Professor's lab. "Finally! How long did it take to find this place?" Yellow asked as they walked up to the back door. Red thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure, but I'm going to guess quite a while."

"Why?"

"Because I can see Blue pacing in the window."

Yellow blinked and turned to look in the window to find Red was right. The blue-eyed brunette was pacing back and forth quickly, a look of concern and worry on her face.

"That's not good. She'll wear a rut in the Professor's carpet," Yellow remarked. Red laughed at that. It was probably true.

So while the two headed for the door, Blue paced away. Where are they? Why aren't they here? Did something happen? Blue wondered fearfully. She didn't think she could take it if they were kidnapped again. And so soon after she found Yellow…

Don't think about it! They'll be here in a minute. Yeah, they're going to walk through that door any second now, Blue thought. Of course, she didn't really believe it would be any second now. So you can imagine her surprise, and shock, when both Red and Yellow walked in.

As humans.

"Holy Mew! Red! Yellow! What- what happened!?"

**((After Twenty Minutes Of Random Babbling…))**

"Okay, okay. I'm calm. So, what happened? How are you humans again?" Blue asked, trying to stay calm. Yellow answered, "We forgot that, for some reason or other, the waning half moon changing us back into humans," she explained.

"But only till the new moon. Then its back to being Pokèmon," Red continued and Yellow nodded in agreement. Blaine stroked his chin, this made sense to him. At least a little. "Ah yes. This is good, very good." Blaine smiled as they others looked at him curiously. "How so Blaine? Do explain," Oak said, motioning for the man to continue.

"It is good because the original blueprints said that the liquid used to turn people into Pokèmon uses Moon Stone from Mt. Moon. And since that this Moon Stone is from Mt. Moon, where it is said a piece of the Moon fell to earth…" his voice trailed away, leaving the others to figure out what he meant. It wasn't hard, for Green and Oak at least.

"Of course! So the Moon's phases would be in direct relation to the 'PokèPeople'. The waning half moon changes these PokèPeople into humans, while the new moon changes them into Pokèmon. But I don't see how this helps us," Oak frowned.

"It is very simple! This means that Team Rocket followed the same blueprints I have! Thus, I can make a vaccine, so to speak, for Red and Yellow so they can stay humans and not have to worry about transforming into Pokèmon anymore," Blaine started ruffling through his pocket for something.

With a triumphant cry, he produced a folded blue sheet of paper. "Here! This is the blueprint I was talking about. I brought it just in case," he explained as he unfolded the sheet. "Professor, if you would let me, I was hoping I could use you lab to create the antidote for our friends," he looked up at Oak who smiled.

"Of course! Whatever you need is yours to use!" Prof. Oak agreed. Blaine smiled, "Thank you. I'll look over these plans tonight and start getting the ingredients tomorrow." With that, Blaine folded the paper again and left to his temporary room.

"This is good news. We can halt Team Rocket's plan before it even starts. Green?" Professor Oak turned to his grandson. "Would you mind sharing your room with Red? I'm afraid I don't have any more free rooms to spare. Yellow, you'll stay with Blue naturally." Blue nodded, a grin on her face that neither Green, nor Oak had seen since they discovered that Yellow had been kidnapped.

"Of course! Come on Yellow! Lets go! I have loads of questions for you!" Blue said cheerily, as Yellow mouthed 'help me' as she was dragged away by the excitable brunette. The three males shook their heads, even Red who gave her a slightly guilty look that said "I love you and all, but I am not getting in Blue's way'.

Yellow shot him a glared before Blue turned, obscuring her view of the three. _Cowards,_ Yellow thought with a silent huff of amusement.

**((In The Room Shared By Green And Red))**

Green was sure there was something different about his friends the moment they came back. For one, even though the talk had been about their kidnappers, Yellow had seemed a little too happy… Then there was the even more-distracted-then-usual-look on Red's face.

And then there was the fact they'd been holding hands (though trying to hide it (mainly from Blue, everyone knew she was INSANE when it came to pairing up her friends)). Green was faintly, though only faintly mind you, surprised by this. Sure he knew the two had feeling for each other, but he hadn't known that they knew about the other.

As far as to his knowledge, the two were completely oblivious to the other. _But perhaps not,_ Green thought, eyeing Red as he flipped through a book he'd picked up from the floor. He'd done it to avoid the conversation he was sure was coming. After all, Green was pretty observant to everything around him.

Then there was the little matter that Yellow was like a sister to him. If Red wasn't careful, he would end up with a VERY angry Green on his hands. _I'd take Blue noising into my business any day compared to THAT_, Red shuddered as he remembered one time Green had lost his temper. It hadn't been a good day._ Don't this about it! Do NOT under ANY circumstances, THINK ABOUT IT!_

"So Red, I noticed that you seem closer to Yellow then usual tonight…" Green's cold voice sounded even colder. Red shivered. Damn.

**((With Blue And Yellow… Or Rather, A TERIIFIED Yellow… Poor Thing…))**

"Okay. Spill it! How long have you and Red been dating?" Blue demanded. She was rather upset that she didn't know. Her, the matchmaker, hadn't known two of her closest friends were dating? It was wrong. Just wrong.

Yellow shivered, unlike Red, she'd rather take the angry Green to a noisy AND angry Blue. "W-we aren't-" Yellow tried to explain that they were not dating. At least officially. I mean, come on! Sure they told each other how they felt, but there was that little problem of turning into Pokèmon with the new moon and all…

"And don't give me that 'we're not dating' crap. I know you are! So spill girl! How long? When? Where? And most importantly, how the hell did you find out about it?" Blue demanded. Yellow tried to keep her cool, but with Blue's blazing eyes glaring at her, it was impossible. So she spilled.

"J-just since tonight. I t-told him back when we were first transformed! He didn't get to tell me till tonight since it was the first time we met since they took me to Cinnabar from wherever they took us first!" Yellow said quickly, hoping to avoid any more questions. Her face was a beat red, in other words: she was a bit embarrassed talking about this.

Well, this is **Yellow** we're talking about, so you can hardly blame her. Neither could Blue, because the fire died in her eyes to a sympathetic look as she suddenly hugged Yellow.

"Oh Yellow! I'm sorry you had to wait for that! It must have been horrible not knowing after confessing like you did!" Blue said with a sympathetic tone. Yellow blushed more, at least Blue's questions were over.

"So tell me… does he kiss good?"

… Or not… It was going to be a long night for the Healer. So she sighed and resigned to her fate.

* * *

Me: Muhahaha! And you thought I was going to be more fluffy!

Blue: *Pouts* I did! Why? Why no fluffiness?

Me: *Pats Blue's shoulder* Don't worry Blue! I'll have a fluffy scene later. In a few chapters while everyone else is running around looking for the things to keep Red and Yellow human.

Blue: Yes! I can't wait to take more pictures!

Green: *Sigh* Why am I the only sane one here?

Me: I don't know. Why are you here though?

Green: Huh?

Me: Well you don't seem to like hanging out here with me. So why do you?

Green: *Stutters and blushes faintly* W-what?

Blue: *Sly grin* Yeah, why is that Green? Do you like Nikki or something?

Green: *Face turns red* I-I do NOT!

Me: Hmm. That was a bit uncalled for Blue. You know Green hates me even more then you.

Blue: *Snickers* Then why is his face so red?

Me: Eh? *Looks at Green* Green! Are you okay? *Concerned*

Green: *Backs away* Yeah! Of course! Why would you think I wasn't?

Me: *Steps forward* Well, like Blue said, your face is all red. You running a fever?

Green: *Turns redder* N-no! I-I just… I have to go! *Runs away*

Me: *Blank stare*

Blue: *Sighs* And we call Red dense on this type of thing….

Red: *Other room* I heard that!

Yellow: *Also in other room* Don't answer Red! It just makes her torment you more!

Me: Wait a minute… *Tries to open door* Why are you two in that room? And why's the door locked?

Both: ….

Blue: *Squeals* I knew it! They're-

Red: *Opens door* Don't you dare finish that sentence. *Cold voice*

Blue: *Gulps then runs* They were-

Red: *Runs after her* BLUE!

Yellow: *Walks out* Did I miss something?

Me: *Looks at her* Why are you wearing Red's clothes?

Yellow: *Grumbles* I made another bet…

Me: And lost?

Yellow: Yep. It was either swapping with Red, or… *shudders* Gold.

Both: *Shudder*

Me: That's… terrifying to think about.

Yellow: Which is why I didn't pick him.

Me: You poor child.

Yellow: I'm not that must older then you…

Me: Not in this, but who knows your real age…?

Yellow: Are you calling me old?

Me: No, I just felt like trailing off my voice with something.

Yellow: Right… anyway, review please!

Me: Yep! Please review! Peace out!


	9. Pancakes and Supplies

Me: Ah, its breakfast time for the DexHolders!

Silver: Why am I here?

Me: How should I know?

Silver: You called me here.

Me: *Blinks* I did?

Silver: *Face-palms*

Me: Anyway, you heard right! Pancake time! *Blows kazoo*

Silver: Why didn't you call Green? He normally does this.

Me: Yeah, well, I decided to give him a break. He had to interrogate Red in the last chapter.

Silver: Which we never saw.

Red: Or will see… *shudders*

Me: Red? What are you doing here?

Red: Hiding.

Me: From who?

Red: Green.

Me: Why?

Red: You don't want to know…

Silver: Sounds like the interrogation went bad.

Red: *Shudders*

Me: Well okay then… Disclaimer guy! Would you please?

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Thank you. Enjoy! Here's the story!

* * *

**((Professor Oak's Laboratory, Kanto. Time: BREAKFAST!))**

The smell of food, real food, woke Yellow up. She shot up in bed. Was he nose playing tricks on her?

_Food? Is that real food?_ she wondered. How long had it been since she had **real food** and not scrapes that her jailers didn't want?

_Since I was taken…_ Yellow winced at the memory, her eyes glazing slightly as dark memories invaded her mind.

A cheery voice brought her back to earth. "Yellow! Wake-y wake-y! Its time for breakfast-" Blue's call was cut short as the said girl shot out of their shared room and all but lounged at a plate of pancakes.

"FOOD!" the PokèPerson nearly screamed, just seconds before Blue caught her, preventing the girl from crashing into the table.

"Whoa there Yellow! The foods not going anywhere!" Blue told the PokèPerson. "Its not like this is you first meal in… months… oh…" Blue's voice trailed off as the struggling girl stopped squirming, her eyes glazing.

"I'll take it that this is the first meal that either of them have had in months," Green spoke up from behind the two girls, Red right behind him. The green-eyed boy gave his almost-sister a sympathetic glance before sighing and taking a seat at the table with his grandfather and Blaine.

As Red, Yellow, and Blue followed Green's example, silence fell over the group. Yep, nothing like learning your best friends were starving to wake you up in the morning.

_Damn you Team Rocket, damn you._ Green silently growled as he watched Red and Yellow shovel food into their mouths as if this would be their last meal.

After much silence, and managing to convince the two PokèPeople to slow their eating, Blaine cleared his throat, grabbing the others attention.

"I would first like to thank you Professor for all your kindness in this matter at hand and the wonderful breakfast. Second, you all recall that I have the plans for the transformation serum that was used by Team Rocket on our two friends, Red and Yellow correct?" Blaine asked, looking around the table.

They all nodded. Yes, they remembered the plans. Did Blaine find something?

"Good. As I was saying, I looked at the plans and have realized that getting the supplies that we need to change them back will not be easy. In fact, it may be very difficult with only the six of us." Blaine sighed quietly.

"Why is that Blaine? What do we need to change back into humans?" Yellow asked, looking up from her third or fourth (she wasn't really counting) helping of pancakes to look at the old Gym Leader.

"Excellent questions Yellow," Blaine told her, giving the girl a nod of approval. "First, the reason why this will be difficult. Its because many of the items we need are quite rare and hard to come by. Secondly, the supplies themselves," Blaine paused as he took a slip of notebook paper out of his lab coat pocket.

"The supplies we need… lets just say they range from the most western part of Johto to the most southern part of Kanto," the old scientist told them.

Well what are they?" Blue asked before stealing some of Yellow's toast. Not that the younger girl cared, she was much more interested with her pancakes (she really likes pancakes).

"The supplies are the following: BrightPowder; Cheri Berry; Hard Stone; Everstone; Leppa Berry; Pecha and Persim Berries; Mystic Water; and lastly, NeverMeltIce. I cannot even attempt to make the serum before I have these items." Blaine sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Green nodded, handing his 'sister' a piece of toast since Blue took hers. The blonde took it and set it aside, her entire focus on the pancakes. So Blue just took that too.

"I can see how that is a problem, even more so since we haven't told anyone what happened. It would send ripples of panic through the rest of the DexHolders and everyone else for that matter," Green said. He frowned as he realized Blue was eating the toast and not Yellow.

"So what do we do?" Red asked, glancing at Green and Yellow out of the corner of his eye as the Raiser attempted to swap the Healer's pancakes for sausage and toast. What was with the guy and toast? Moreover, what the heck was he thinking? No one comes between Yellow and her pancakes.

"We can find out where the items are, its getting them that's the bigger problem," Oak spoke up.

"Well, you can find them and we can go get them. How about that?" Red asked, scooting away from Green and Yellow, who were whispering fiercely to each other. He'd rather not get caught in the crossfire.

Professor Oak rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That could work, but it would take quite some time. Over a month at the least. By then you and Yellow would be Pokèmon again," he told the red-eyed boy.

"I remember the scientist saying that even though we turn back into humans during the half moon, we can turn ourselves into Pokèmon and back with our will. Until the new moon at least," Yellow spoke up. She had turned to face them when she heard her name, and the memory had come to her while listening to them.

Blaine raised a eyebrow, then he smiled suddenly. "That's perfect actually," he said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and blinked. What was Blaine talking about?

"It is?" Yellow asked.

"Oh yes my dear. If you and Red can turn into Pokèmon and people with your will during the time between the half moon and new moon, then you can travel that much faster. Since it would be a bad idea to give you your Pokèmon back if your just going to turn into Pokèmon yourselves, this solves the problem of you being without anyway of protecting yourselves." he explained.

Oak nodded. "Blaine is right. So you four can split up into two teams and Red and Yellow will pretend to be normal Pokèmon while you all search for the supplies we need. It is ingenious," the Pokèmon professor said with a smile.

Blue nodded. "So I'll take Yellow-" she broke off as Green shook his head. "No way, I'll take her," he said firmly. Blue blinked, then narrowed her eyes. Did Green not trust her to take care of his sister?

"No offense to you Blue, but I'd feel better if she went with me," Green told her as if he knew what she was thinking. Blue mulled this over, then looked up at Green, he was adamant about this, that was for sure. Finally Blue had to relent, though she would have liked her friend to be with her, she'd probably be better off with the stoic boy.

"Alright then. Red can go with me, either of you object?" Blue turned to the PokèPeople. They both shook their heads. Even if they did, they didn't dare argue with Green when he was in his 'overprotective brother' mode.

"Okay then. Red, Yellow, I would like to run some test on you, if you don't mind of course. Since Blue and Green will be acting as your Trainers, we need to know your strengths, weaknesses, stats, and such before you leave. Blaine, would you please start a search for the supplies?" Oak asked, turning to the scientist.

Blaine nodded as he got up. "I'll start now. Hopefully we can get this done with before Team Rocket tried to strike again." with that, the Gym Leader walked off towards the Lab.

"Yellow? Red? Would you mind?" Oak asked them. Both shook their heads, they didn't.

"Just give us a moment Professor. It may take a minute or two to change back," Red said as he closed his eyes. Yellow cast one last glance at her pancakes before doing so as well. Almost instantly two bright lights blinded the remaining three and they had to cover their eyes. Once they could see again they gasped slightly in shock.

Sitting right where the two DexHolders had been sitting were two Pokèmon. One was a shiny Vulpix; the other a shiny Growlithe.

_"You wanted to do some tests Professor?"_ the Vulpix (Yellow) asked. The Growlithe (Red) nodded his head as Oak mumbled:

"Yes, please come into the Lab…"

Both Pokèmon hopped onto the floor and padded over to the open Lab door, the Professor and fellow DexHolders right behind.

* * *

Me: Yes! Chapter nine is done!

Yellow: Now you get to work on chapter ten!

Me: Yes!

Crystal: Say Nikki…

Me: Yeah?

Crystal: Why is Yellow so obsessed with pancakes in this chapter?

Me: Because I thought it would be funny.

Yellow: Why is making me obsessed with pancakes funny?

Me: I don't know. And before you say you don't like pancakes: I DON'T CARE!

Yellow: *Blinks* What?

Me: I, personally, do not care if you hate pancakes in real life. I wanted you to be obsessed with pancakes, so I made you obsessed with pancakes. DEAL WITH IT! *Runs off*

Both: *Blinks*

Crystal: What just happened?

Yellow: I have no idea.

Crystal: Lets just ask for reviews…

Yellow: Good idea.

Crystal: Review! Please! Bring sanity back to Nikki!

Yellow: Please!

Me: *Somewhere far, far away I am eating pancakes* REVIEW! *echoes off mountain* PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! BYE! TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLES OF THE WORLD! PEACE!

* * *

**One last thing! I WILL be posting the first chapter for ****A New Dawn**** today! Thank you to everyone who read or is reading my story ****A New Legend!**** I hope you will enjoy ****A New Dawn****! Expect it to be longer though! That's the only spoilers I'll give! Thank you again!**

**-From** _**ThePokemonPress**_


	10. Training Gone Wrong

Me: Yeah! *Dances around*

Gold: Are you high?

Crystal: Gold!

Me: What? No! I'm just really happy! *Dances some more*

Gold: Why?

Silver: Do we dare ask?

Me: Because I pre-ordered Pokemon X! (Or was it Y?)

Crystal: Really?

Me: Yep!

Gold: Cool!

Me: I know!

Both: *High-five*

Silver: I'm surrounded by idiots…

Crystal: Better get on with the disclaimer then… Hey! Disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Sadly… Anywho! Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**((Professor Oak's Laboratory))**

It was impossible… there was no way on earth it could be true… yet there it was.

Professor Oak, Blaine, Green, Blue, along with Red and Yellow (both were in their Pokèmon form) were in the Laboratory.

The two PokèPeople were sitting in tubes, being scanned so the humans could see their stats, levels, moves, overall health and so forth.

What they got was shocking.

"That is impossible… How can this be?" Oak asked, knowing that there was no way for them to truly know.

"I don't know… But it seems that Team Rocket wasn't messing around. They wanted to make sure that their experiments were the best," Blaine said, his voice betraying the shock they all felt.

The four humans stared at the four computer screens in front of them. The one on the far left showed Red's health and stats, while the one next to it showed his moves… and there were a lot of them. Not to mention he had **three freaking Abilities**!

"That has to be every move a normal Growlithe can learn. And the Abilities… What the hell?" Blue whispered in awe. She looked at the level. It said eighty-five. And the Abilities? The Hidden Ability Justified; Flash Fire; and Intimidate. Blue suddenly felt sorry for anyone battling Red when he was a Growlithe.

"And Yellow? What of hers?" Green asked, peering at the two on the right. The screen next to Red's showed Yellow's stats and health ((it also stated she had a craving for pancakes at the moment) _what the hell is with her and pancakes?_ Green wondered)); while the rightmost one showed her moves… dang. Every move a Vulpix could learn… And only at level forty-eight. Then her **two** Abilities… Flash Fire (duh) and the Hidden Ability Drought. Both of which powered up fire-type moves. Poor grass, bug, and steel types.

"So… how do we know what move to use? Are we supposed to remember all of those?" Blue asked, praying she was wrong.

"I would be convenient. But I'll just print them out for you instead," Oak told her as he pressed a button on the keyboard.

A few seconds later the printer buzzed and spat out four sheets of paper. Blaine walked over and, after looking over them, handed two to Blue and two to Green.

Blue looked at the sheets. On the top of the first was Red's stats, level, and Abilities, then below (and on the next page) were all the moves he could use.

Green did the same, though the only difference with his was that it was about Yellow.

_"Are we done Professor?"_ Yellow asked, squirming some. Though she had agreed to do this, it still felt a bit like back in the Rocket Lab. Plus, she still wanted those pancakes.

"Hmm? Oh, almost Yellow. Just another minute or two," Oak promised. Both PokèPeople sighed. It wasn't fun sitting in a tube.

"Well, since we have to pretend that Red and Yellow are our Pokèmon, why don't we have a battle?" Blue asked Green. He looked up at her it wasn't a bad idea… but he doubted that Red and Yellow would battle each other.

"And no, I don't mean that the two of them will be battling each other," Blue said, as if reading Green's mind. "We'll use a different Pokèmon instead."

Green nodded slowly. It was a good idea. "Alright then. Pick your Pokèmon."

**((Outside, Five Minutes Later))**

Blue gulped slightly. Sure she'd battled with Green before, but using a Growlithe that was also her friend? That was new.

Across from her, Green stood next to his Machamp, the fighting type Pokèmon flexed his muscles eagerly, ready for the fight ahead.

_"Don't worry so much Blue. You got this,"_ Red told her from where he sat by her side. Blue looked down at the Puppy Pokèmon that was her human friend. **((A/N: That has to be the weirdest sentence I have ever written. Just saying. Please continue.))**

"I have the feeling that you should be the nervous one Red. You're the one battling after all. I'm just giving commands," Blue told the PokèPerson.

_"Eh, its just Green. How bad can it be?"_ Red asked with a shrug.

_"Saying things like that always bring bad luck Red,"_ another telepathic voice stated. Both Trainer and PokèPerson jumped and turned to see Yellow standing behind them, amber eyes bright. Hmm, she must have gotten those pancakes…

"Point taken. So wish us luck!" Blue reached down a patted her friend on the head, unable to resist the urge to ruffle the PokèPerson's ears. She was just so cute as a Vulpix.

_"Good luck,"_ Yellow said before turning and heading over to Green. The Vulpix/human settled down beside the Trainer, who knelt down and whispered something to her.

"Are you ready Green?" Blue called over to him as Red took a fighting stance in the center of the clearing.

Green nodded, "You bet. Who gets the first move Grandpa?" Green turned to his grandfather, he and Blaine would be recording the battle for research. "Let Blue go first. She's got to have a minute to read the papers we gave her anyway," Oak told the boy.

_Great, they think I'm going to lose,_ Blue thought as she looked over the sheets._ Hmm, what to start with? Howl would raise his Attack… but Leer would lower Green's Defense…_ Blue bit her lip. This was probably the reason normal Pokèmon could only learn four moves at once. Before she could decide, a bone chilling howl suddenly blasted her eardrums, and everyone else's.

"What the hell?" Blue muttered, looking up. To her surprise it was Red. The Growlithe/human was using Howl, then glared at Machamp, eye glittering to show he was using Leer.

"Red? What are you doing?" Blue asked. He looked back at her in confusion. "You're the one who wanted me to use Howl and Leer," he replied, looking as confused as Blue felt. How had he known she wanted to use Howl and Leer?

"Machamp! Brick Break!" Green ordered, getting over his moment of surprise. The Superpower Pokèmon shot forward, all four arms poised to deliver the fighting type move.

Before Blue could tell Red to dodge, the attack hit. And kept coming. Each of Machamp's four arms delivered the devastating chopping attack. There was no way of getting a attack in.

_Damn! We can't battle in CLOSE COMBAT! How do we-? What the?_ Blue's thoughts were stopped as Red suddenly began to glow a dark brown color. Before anyone could move, the Growlithe PokèPerson slammed into Machamp in a frenzy. Blue blinked as Red used all four paws, head, and tail in what looked like…

"Close Combat!? When did you tell him to do that?" Green asked as his Machamp fell to the ground. Not fainted, just exhausted. Red, on the other hand (or paw as the case my be), didn't look as tired as he should from using the Defense lowering move.

"I didn't! I remember thinking that we can't battle in close combat… hold on! Time out!" Blue shouted, running onto the field.

"What? Blue!" Green grumbled under his breath before turning to Yellow. "Any idea what's going on?" he asked her as the two made their way over to the others.

The shiny Vulpix tilted her head slightly in thought. _"Hmm. I don't know… but I remember something about using Telepathy to communicate with Trainers during battle. Perhaps that's what's going on?"_ she suggested.

The spiky haired teen thought about this before nodding. It made since. After all, both Yellow and Red used telepathy to talk with them, perhaps it was modified during combat.

"It would seem we have discovered one of Team Rocket's modifiers," Blaine spoke up after Green explained what Yellow had told him. "They use the Telepathy not only to understand what their 'PokèPeople' say, but also to battle with their minds. Clever, but also risky without practice."

"That explains why Red thought Blue had given a command. The Telepathy links their minds during battle," Green said. Poor Red.

_Well that's just great. Now how am I going to figure out a strategy?_ Blue wondered, looking at Red, who looked back at her.

_Don't look at me like that. Its not my fault Team Rocket put in that feature,_ Red told the Trainer, casting her a wary glance.

"Perhaps not, but we need to fix this," Blue told him. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her in confusion.

"Blue? Who were you talking to?" Oak asked. Said girl looked at them, not sure why they were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Red. Didn't you hear him?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads, even Yellow, and she was half Pokèmon. "Seriously? He just said- wait a minute." Blue stopped and stared at the Growlithe for a moment longer.

"Crap. It stays there after the battle," Blue groaned. Great, this was just what she needed. A transformed PokèPerson listening to her thoughts. Stupid Team Rocket.

_"Well that's not good. But… it also is,"_ Yellow spoke up. Blue raised a eyebrow at the Vulpix. "And how is it good?" she demanded.

_"Well think about it. During battle you use Telepathy to communicate anyway. So its more like training for the battle. I bet there's a way to block the other's thoughts, we just need to find out how,"_ the shiny Pokèmon shrugged. Easy for her to say. She didn't have this problem. Yet.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well this changes some things. Green, Yellow, are you two sure you want to go on with the battle?" he asked them. Neither hesitated for a second, nodding their heads. "Alright them. Blue, call out your Pokèmon. Its Yellow's turn."

* * *

Blue stood behind her Wigglytuff, waiting for Green to choose his command. He seemed in no hurry to start, looking over each move before moving on. The blue-eyed Trainer was staring to get twitchy, and by the looks of it, even Yellow seemed to be losing her patience. She kept looking back at Green as if to ask if he was ready yet before turning to face Blue again.

"Are you going to fight, or stand there reading all day?" Blue exploded, unable to stay quiet any longer. Green just held up his first finger in a 'one second' gesture. Anger began to boil in Blue's chest. How dare he ignore her!

_That's it!_ Blue thought with a inward growl. "Wigglytuff! Hyper Voice!" Blue commanded before Green could pick a move. Wigglytuff instantly puffed out her cheeks and let out a extremely loud visible sound wave that plowed through the earth towards Yellow.

Green started, unable to speak (or think) at the sudden sound based move. Yellow, on the other hand (paw) dived underground with Dig without a second thought. The sound attack passed where she had been seconds before, doing no damage to the fire Pokèmon.

"Tell her to use Dig?" Blue growled at Green, only to blink with surprise when he just shook his head. "I didn't say, or think, anything." Green replied.

If Green hadn't said a command, then Yellow had moved on her own…

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff cried out as said Vulpix appeared below her, throwing the Balloon Pokèmon into the air.

"Wigglytuff!" Blue called out to the normal type. The pink colored Pokèmon got to her feet, giving the worried Trainer a reassuring nod before turning back to Yellow and Green.

Before anyone could say anything, the ground beneath their feet shook and the Arbok from before appeared form the ground, using Dig.

Instantly, the Cobra Pokèmon used Acid at everything in sight. Enraged for some reason or other.

"Dang it! Blaine! Grandpa! Get inside!" Green shouted as he ducked under a incoming Acid attack.

_"This isn't good. I think that Arbok's mad that you beat it before,"_ Yellow told Red as they also ducked under the poison attack. _"We need to do something!"_

_"Alright. Got any idea's?"_ Red asked, dodging a incoming Mud Bomb attack.

_"Well you beat it before,"_ Yellow stated using a Flamethrower to stop a Mud Bomb from hitting the lab.

_"Point taken. Wish me luck!"_ Red said with a wink. Without waiting for an answer the Growlithe sucked in a breath for a Flamethrower… but nothing happened. _"What?"_ Red muttered in confusion before trying again. Again, nothing happened.

_"Red? What's wrong?"_ Yellow asked as she used Protect to shield them from another Mud Bomb. She winced when Red gave her a panicked look.

_"I can't use any of my moves…"_

**((With Green And Blue))**

"Why is that Arbok attacking?" Blue asked as she leaped aside to avoid another Acid attack. Was that the only thing this Pokèmon knew? Acid and Mud Bomb?

"How should I know?" Green snapped as his Charazard blasted a Mud Bomb away. "Where are Yellow and Red?" he asked. Blue pointed by the lab, where the two shiny Pokèmon were huddled together.

Green nodded and grabbed Blue's arm, "Come on! Lets get over to them!" he started dragging the girl with him without waiting for an answer. "Let go! I can walk you know!" Blue snapped at him.

They both froze as a mental voice suddenly said:

_"I can't use any of my moves…"_

**((Inside With Professor Oak And Blaine))**

Blaine hammered his brain for a reason why Red couldn't attack. What was Team Rocket thinking? How were their 'PokèPeople' going to fight if they could attack on their own after a battle with a Trainer…

"That's it!" Blaine said suddenly. Oak looked up at him in surprise as Blaine ran to the window and opened it some. "Team Rocket didn't mean for this to happen! This is a glitch! After a PokèPerson battles with a Trainer, they can't battle on their own! They have to rely on their Trainer when battling!"

Blue blinked, was that why…? Well, only one way to find out.

"Okay. Red, use Flame Wheel!" Blue ordered, trying not to think about how strange it was to give attack commands to her friend. The boy-turned-Growlithe cast her a uncertain glance before doing as told.

Flames surrounded the Growlithe, and he lounged forward, spinning like a wheel. The Arbok didn't have the chance to move before the attack hit, knocking it down. The Cobra Pokèmon hissed in anger before getting back up and towering over Red.

"Not bad Blue. What do you say Yellow? How about a go?" Green looked down at the Vulpix. She nodded and crouched into a attack stance, waiting for a command. Unlike last time, Green didn't hesitate to command the PokèPerson.

"Use Heat Wave!" Green ordered. Not only would this attack hit the Arbok, but Red too. But since he had the Flash Fire Ability as one of his three, no damage would come to him, and his fire type moves would be powered up.

Yellow obeyed, waves of heat emitting from her body and warming the air around them. Sweat started to break out on Green's head, and he had to resist the urge to wipe it off.

"Hiss!" the Arbok glared at the PokèPeople before opening its mouth. Dark purple and black swirls shot forth at blinding speed towards the two fire types.

"That's Gunk Shot! Dodge it!" Green told them and Blue echoed the command. Both PokèPeople obeyed, leaping aside, barely dodging the powerful poison type move. "Alright, now use Extrasensory!" Green told Yellow, who nodded before staring intently at the poison type Pokèmon.

The Arbok froze, then began to wither around as the psychic type move took effect. The strange, invisible psywaves hit the cobra. Needless to say, it was super effective.

"Hissss!" the Arbok hissed at them before turning away and slithering off. Once again, it was defeated.

**((After Battling Arbok, Inside Professor Oak's Lab))**

"Very well done!" Oak congratulated them. "I'd say that was perfect training, even if it was a bit sudden."

"Agreed. Now we know that Red and Yellow are unable to attack without their Trainer's command after they battle. This is very important, and quite risky for them," Blaine agreed with Oak.

"No worries! Nothing we can't handle! Right guys?" Blue grinned at her friends. After the battle, Red and Yellow had turned back into humans. They, along with Green, nodded in agreement. This, naturally, was going to cause problems. But then again, when had the Pokèdex Owners ever had a easy task at hand?

"Alright. I'll make some calls, and we'll get the others to start looking for the supplies we need. Use the rest of the day to get ready and rest. I have a feeling that this will be you last day to do so," Oak said gravely.

The Pokèdex Owners nodded before leaving the laboratory. Professor Oak was right. This could, and probably would, be the last day they had to relax.

**((Elsewhere…))**

"Are you sure sir? I mean, last time didn't go so well."

"Yes I'm sure. And last time didn't go well because the grunt was a idiot and you only sent one!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"This time, wait till they separate. Now that the two have Trainers, they can't battle on their own. Get them alone, and they're yours."

"Mine sir? I thought they were for Project Ultimate?"

"Urgh! Idiot! Not literally! Just get Subjects R and Y back here! We need them to start up the Project!"

"Oh, yes sir. I knew that sir."

"No you didn't. Now go! Get out of my sight you buffoon!"

"Yes sir. Taking my leave now sir."

A door shut and a sigh could be heard.

"Why are all assistants idiots?"

_You could try being nicer you know._

Go away Narrator. Before I call security and have them behead you.

_If you did that, then there would be no story. You can't behead me. Besides, you're the only one who can hear me._

Damn. Your right. They'll think I'm crazy.

_You ARE crazy._

I don't need this. Leave my sight! Err, thoughts!

_Touchy. Fine, I have to go to another gig anyway. Peace! *Random puff of smoke appears and Narrator's voice vanishes*_

"I need a aspirin."

* * *

Me: Guess who's back! Narrator!

Crystal: Isn't the Narrator you?

Gold: Yeah, so you can't be back since you were already here.

Me: Eh? Me? Narrator?

Silver: Are you saying you not the Narrator?

Me: I don't think so.

Crystal: *Confused* So who's the Narrator?

Me: I don't know…

All Three: *Sweat-drop*

Me: No worries! I'm sure she's nice!

Gold: She argues with the characters and gets fined for going off track.

Me: That was in **A New Legend** she's doing better now.

Crystal: Only because she went to that psychiatric hospital…

Silver: We're all doomed.

Me: No your not! Besides, I don't think she went to a psychiatric hospital... Just think of the Narrator as me!

All Three: We're still doomed.

Me: *Sweat-drop* Dang. I guess this means your not going to like the next story I've been thinking up…

Gold: Does it involve you again?

Me: …. Maybe….

Silver: We hate it already.

Me: Jerks. Crystal, please ask for reviews.

Crystal: Sure. Review please!

Me: Please! I love hearing what you think of my stories!

Gold: Was this chapter good or bad? Tell us!

Silver: ….

Me: Well, till next time peoples of the world! Peace out!


	11. Two Ways

Me: *Whistling*

Diamond: *Eating cake*

Pearl: *Watching TV*

Platinum: *Reading*

Green: *Walks in* Diamond? Pearl? Platinum? Why are you here?

Pearl: *Looks over* Well, this chapter is about you guys splitting up, so Nikki asked us to stay here with her while you look for everything.

Platinum: *Looks up from book* Which brings us to the question: why are **you** here Green?

Green: *Looks away* No reason.

Diamond: *Looks up from his cake* I think he just wanted to see Ni-

Green: *Gives him a death glare*

Diamond: *Gulps*

Pearl: Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in the story?

Green: Fine. See you later. *Leaves*

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: *Stops whistling* Thank you Disclaimer Guy! Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**((Day After Battle With Arbok))**

"Are you four ready? You know where your items are?" Oak asked the four.

"No worries Professor Oak! We've got this!" Blue told the researcher. Green nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Grandpa, the four of us won't fail." We can't, Green added silently.

"Right, Green and I go to Johto, while Blue and Red head to Mt. Moon," Yellow said from behind Green. She peeked over his shoulder, forced to stand on her toes to see.

"Correct. Okay, are you all ready to go?" Blaine asked as he walked outside to meet them. They all nodded again, they were ready. "Good. Better head out then. Good luck everyone."

Green called out Charazard and help Yellow get on before turning to Blue and Red, who would be walking. "Good luck," he told them, turning back to his Charazard. He mounted the flying lizard, who spread his wings before taking off.

High above, sitting in front of Green, Yellow started to turn to look back. "Don't look back Yells, we won't be able to go through with it if you do," Green whispered. Yellow bit her lip and turned away, hoping the tears in her eyes were from the wind, and not the guilt and sorrow she felt deep inside.

**((Back With Blue And Red))**

Blue watched as Green and Yellow flew off on Charazard. She wished she'd been able to say goodbye… crap.

Blue turned to look at Red, the black haired teen was gazing after the now almost gone fire/flying type, his eyes betraying his inner thoughts.

"Green not let you say goodbye?" Blue asked quietly as he turned to her. Red didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Blue sighed, "Don't worry, we'll see them again."

How was she to know that they may not?

**((Somewhere In The Pokèmon World…))**

Recon smiled to himself as he watched the Charazard fly off, then looked down at the two on the ground.

Which of his experiments should he go after first? The fiery one? Or the useful freak? Choosing, how he hated it. Perhaps he should just capture them both at the same time?

"Recon, do you copy?" a static voice asked from his walkie-talkie. The Team Leader picked up the device and pressed the side button. "Recon here. I copy. What have you got Doctor?" he asked into the device.

"We have been informed by our spy that the other Pokèdex Owners were contacted, along with the Gym Leaders, to help find certain items. Most likely the supplies needed to change our experiments back into their real selves," the Doctor informed him.

Recon smiled, well that simplified things. "Good."

"Good? How is knowing our experiments are loose, and trying to change themselves back, good?"

"Because now we know what they need, and where they're going to go."

* * *

Me: Short chapter!

Pearl: If the chapter was going to be so short, why did you call us?

Me: Because your going to be staying for the next chapter.

Pearl: Is it going to be short as well?

Me: Yeah.

Platinum: I have a question.

Me: Yes Platinum?

Platinum: What was Green talking about?

Me: Oh, that. Well, you remember in the last chapter he whispered something to Yellow right?

Diamond: Yeah.

Me: It has to do with that.

Pearl: Are you going to tell us?

Me: Nope! That'd be spoiling the mystery!

Diamond: She has a point.

Me: Yep! Now lets ask for reviews on this really short chapter!

Platinum: Please review. We would like to hear your thoughts on Nikki's story. Thank you.

Pearl: Review!

Diamond: Yeah!

Me: Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out!


	12. Johto Juniors

Me: Hmm…

Pearl: What is it Nikki?

Me: Huh? Oh, I was wondering if you guys would mind telling the readers about that thing I told you about earlier.

Diamond: You mean that thing?

Me: Yep.

Platinum: Are you certain Author? It may be to soon.

Me: Well its not like I'm going to do it today. I just want them to know.

Pearl: Well… what do you think Missy?

Platinum: If our Author is certain she wishes for this… then we shall go forward with it.

Diamond: Then do we tell them now?

Me: You can wait till the end of the chapter.

Pearl: Okay then. I guess we'll wait.

Me: Right. Disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Yep. Well, here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**((Professor Elm's Lab, Night Before The Kanto Trainer's Leave))**

Crystal was helping the Professor with a pest problem.

Gold.

The Breeder was currently running around the front room, laughing his head off while Crystal tried to catch him.

"For the Capturer, who can't catch me very well!" Gold taunted. Now that was insulting. Crystal saw red as she gritted her teeth… and leaped across the room.

"Holy sh-!" Gold didn't finish his sentience since Crystal slammed into him. She pinned him, pressing her knee against his back and holding down his arms.

"You… are going to pay…" she growled. Gold shivered, maybe he went a little too far this time…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Crystal looked up, distracted by the sudden ringing of the phone. With a prayer of thanks, Gold bucked, throwing the Capturer off his back and running over to the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey there Professor! How's it going?" Gold asked when he heard Professor Oak's voice on the other end.

"Uh-ha. Yeah sure, we'll help Green get the stuff! Where do we meet him?… Here? Don't worry Professor! We'll be ready!" Gold told the researcher cheerfully, holding Crystal back with his spare hand as she tried to take the phone from him.

"Well see you later! Bye!" the Breeder hung up the phone and stepped back, laughing as Crys ran headfirst into the wall.

"GOLD!" she yelled, glaring at said boy.

"Hey, don't hurt me! I'm going to be helping you and Green with a very important matter!" Gold said smugly.

"And that would be?"

"He didn't say exactly, just told me that the two of us were to help Green get some supplies for his research or something like that. Oh, and Silver too. Better call him to let him know!" Gold turned back to the phone, but Crys stopped him.

"I'll call Silver, your not supposed to be using Professor Elm's phone anyway," she glared at the other Johto DexHolder till he back away.

"Fine, I'll just sit over here," Gold sighed, though it was clearly exaggerated. Crystal watched her friend (is he?) for a moment before turning to face the phone and calling Silver.

"Hello?" came the reply.

"Hey Silver! We got a call from Professor Oak a minute ago and he wants us to help Green with something. Can you get to Professor Elm's lab by tomorrow?" Crystal asked her other friend (this one was).

"We? As in just us or as in all three of us?" Silver asked, sounding wary.

"Sadly its all three of us," Crystal said, ignoring Gold's ignorant "Hey!" in the background.

"Does Gold have to come along?" Silver asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I would rather leave him behind, but until Green gets here, he's the only one who knows what's going on."

"He answered the phone didn't he?"

"Yep."

There was a sigh and a bit of muttering, but Silver eventually relented. "Alright. I'll be there in the morning. Bye Crys."

"Bye Silver." Crystal hung up the phone and turned around. She screamed when she came face-to-face with Gold, who was only inches away from her face. "What the heck? Gold!" Crystal clutched her chest, her heart beating fast. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Geez, sorry Super Serious Gal. Hey, I get the feeling that neither you, nor Silver want me along," he said, sounding hurt (though Crystal knew it was fake).

"Truthfully? We don't. But the Professor asked you to go… so we don't have a choice," Crystal sighed, her heart had slowed down, but now she had a splitting headache. This happened every time Gold was around. Idiot.

Gold blinked, something flashing in his eyes that Crystal didn't know. "Oh, yeah. Right. So… when's Silvy coming?" Gold asked, turning around and walking back to the couch. Crystal narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Silver said he'd be here tomorrow morning. And what's up with you?" Crys asked, eyes still narrowed. Gold didn't turn around, he was sure she'd know if he did. Besides, it was easier to lie to her if he didn't have to look the Capturer in the eye. "Nothing," he replied, keeping his voice even so not to betray his inner thoughts.

Crys gazed for a few moments at Gold's turned back, something was up, that was for sure. But what, the teenage girl didn't know. Finally the blue-eyed girl shrugged, it was probably nothing anyway.

With that thought, the Capturer proceeded in kicking Gold out of Professor Elm's Lab for the rest of the day (and night).

**((Morning, The Next Day))**

Silver stood outside Elm's Lab in New Bark Town. He remembered the first time he was here, when he'd stolen the Totoldile, which was now his Feraligatr.

The red haired DexHolders looked over to his right, where Gold's house was. The goggle-wearing boy didn't seem to be there…

"Silver! Over here!" because he was to the left.

Silver sighed as he heard Gold's annoying voice. How did he become friends (were they?) with this idiot? Nevertheless, the Johto DexHolder turned to the golden eyed boy, who was standing by Crystal and Prof. Elm.

"Good morning Silver. How was your trip here?" Prof. Elm asked. Though he had forgiven Silver for stealing, he was still upset with the teen.

"Fine, thanks. Do you know when Green will be here?" Silver asked, looking over all three of the Johto natives (though Silver was a Johto DexHolder, he was born in Viridian, so he wasn't, technically, native to Johto).

"The Professor said he'd be here around noon at most, ten at the least," Gold informed them. By Gold's left, Crystal's eye twitched. Silver guessed this was because Gold, of all people, knew the answer that she didn't, and had broken yet another rule.

"Or now," Crys said, pointing up at the sky. The other three turned to look at where she was pointing, noticing a large dot flying towards them that could only be Green's Charazard.

"Looks like we're going to find out what's going on soon," Gold observed, tapping his billiard cue on the ground.

After watching Green for a moment, as the older DexHolder dismounted his Charazard with a shiny Vulpix (though barely, since only its paws were darker then normal, along with its cream colored belly) Silver noticed that there was something very wrong.

The only question was what.

* * *

Me: Urgh, I'm making to many short chapters… I blame writer's block.

Pearl: Should we still tell the readers?

Me: Huh? Oh, never mind, I decided against it for now. After I get closer to the end of one of these two stories maybe.

Diamond: So… what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Me: We'll be getting into the search for the items needed to change Red and Yellow back to normal.

Platinum: Author, if I may ask, where are you going with this story?

Me: Huh? Going? Are you talking about the part at the end?

Platinum: *Nods*

Pearl and Diamond: *Look at each other in confusion*

Me: I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I'm putting it down. Now its out in the world!

Pearl: What are you two talking about? What about the end?

Me: I can't say Pearl. Partly for spoilers, and partly because I have two different ways of ending this story.

Diamond: How can you have a ending when your not even halfway done?

Me: How do you know that I'm not halfway done?

Diamond: Good point…

Platinum: I believe we should ask for reviews.

Me: Right. Review! Please!

Sinnoh Trio: Review!

Me: Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out!


End file.
